would i lie to you?
by duckmadgirl
Summary: whilst in a foreign port the crew hit the town and end up playing truth or lie. after several drinks some of them reveal slightly more than they ever would care to reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Kate walked passed the ships office, they were docked in Noumea in the French province of New Caledonia, assisting with the clear up after the recent cyclones that swept across the region. Poking her head round the door of the ships office. Seeing Mike sat at the computer looking puzzled at the latest details from NAVCOM.

"you coming for a drink Sir" she smiled

"sorry X paperwork" he half smiled "I will try and get over later if I can"

"well you know what they say, All work and no play..."

Mike laughed "well I am sure Maxine will be happy that that is my excuse"

Kate turned to leave "well I guess I will see you later" she was slightly deflated that he wasnt joining them. Usually they could sneak out and find somewhere more quiet than where the rest of the crew were being loud. Walking over the gangway the crew that were on leave were waiting chatting amongst themselves.

"X!" dutchy called looking over as she walked towards them. "the boss not coming?" he asked

"no up to his eyeballs in paperwork" she half smiled

"the joys of being a commander" swain grinned winking

"are we going in to town or standing on the quay gassing and having a mothers meeting" 2-dads questioned walking backwords up the quay

Walking up the side of the quay Kate did a double take. "umm Bird, where are you going" she tapped the young girl on her shoulder.

"umm in to town" bird smiled back eyes filled with hope

"sorry bird think again" Kate half smiled hating being the bad cop wondering why the others didn't stop her especially swain

"oh please X I joined the navy to see new places not to be stuck in a cabin all the time" Bird pleaded.

"so what amazing new places have you seen on the patrol boats" 2-dads playfully hit her on the arm.

"says the guy stuck on the patrol boats. You do know she cant serve aboard till she is over 18" bomber smiled slapping 2-dads round the back of the head.

"sorry Bird but I cant allow it. We are responsible for you, your under age.."

"oh come on X let her come, the boss need never know if that's what your worried about"

"one its not the boss " she glared at 2-dads "but Bird I am truly sorry but I cant allow you to come out. You need to go back to the ship

"X are we not technically in France ..." 2 dads grinned

"well..." Kate was trying to think of a way out of this. "well we are in a French province so..."

"exactly so in France they allow 5 year olds to drink so why cant Birdy come out with us" he looked at her giving her sad puppy dog eyes.

"well..." she looked at dutchy and swain for back up hoping they would side with her and say Bird shouldn't come

"its down to you X" dutchy grinned

"thanks for that" Kate smiled "fine" she sighed knowing that 2-dads wouldn't relent "OJ or Guava juice only and you need to be back on the ship by first watch"

"thank you X" bird jumped and went to hug Kate but remembered her place

"you are going to be the death of me" Kate laughed looking at 2-dads and Bird.

They found a quiet bar in one of the hotel bars. Sitting in a quiet corner, Dutchy carried over a tray of drinks. Handing them out she sat next to Kate.

"shall we play Spin the bottle" 2-dads grinned

" NO!" Kate and dutchy called in unison

"oh come on X why not" 2-dads

" because the last time you played a drinking game we had to fork out bail for the RO"

"fine what about truth or lie. You say a statement and we all have to guess if it is the truth or a lie "

"whats the catch" Kate asked suspiciously

"shots if you don't guess correctly" 2-dads grinned

" no. No drinking games. 2 dads show a good example for our gap girl" Kate took a sip of her wine ...


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being against it even Kate found herself getting in to the swing of the game and found them selves having fun. Especially being socially lubricated as 2-dads called it.

"so it took me three attempts to pass my Electronics exams at school" 2 dads called out on his go

"well that gives us a lot of faith in your skills 2-dads" charge called walking over with a jug of his special mojitos. "are you sure you passed even one?" he asked

"yes and I was lying. It actually took 6 attempts" he grinned

"way to give us more faith 2-dads" bomber laughed that he had actually said it took longer.

Kate sat in the corner not really paying attention to the fun and games. She was annoyed at mike. He had text saying he wouldn't make it after all Knocker had wanted a conference call with a update of what was happening and a ETD of New Caledonia and a ETA back in port. Deciding that if you cant beat them then join them she stuffed her phone back in her bag.

"X your go. Give us a fact about you that may be true or may be a lie. We have to guess what it is" 2 dads smiled

"what" she paused not quite understanding "Oh. Right. Before I went to ADFA and joined the navy I did some amdram on stage across the country."

"what were you in X" bomber asked

"South Pacific, guys and dolls, the sound of music oh and the king and I" she counted off the big ones on her fingers.

"Lie!" 2 dads called "I don't see the X flouncing on stage In a poufy dress"

"and 2 of them have a ensemble of children. Can you see the X working with children "charge grinned

"I don't know they are musicals, give us a song X then we will know" swain smiled calling out

"oh" Kate was taken aback. She stood up and cleared her throat. "what do you want me to sing" she asked

"anything from one of those musicals" 2 dads prompted hoping she wouldn't know any of the songs.

"getting to know you, getting to know all about you. Getting to like you, getting to hope like me..." she belted out not missing a note.

Bomber and Bird both clapped and whistled once Kate had finished the final few bars. "wow X that was amazing" Bird cried

"still think she is lying. Just because she can sing..."

"well I think it is true" bomber stuck her tongue out at him. "X"

"well its true. Some times I still wish I trod the boards." Kate smiled "and I actually loved it with the kids charge so" she laughed watching the lads down the shots that was the forfeit for getting the wrong answer.

Shaking his head 2 dads turned to bird. "right then birdy your turn next" he smiled with a evil grin

"you don't have to Jessica" Kate warned looking out for their young gap recruit

"its okay X. This is actually quite fun and I am the only one sober so..." bird smiled " I am secretly a mermaid" she grinned going all smiley

2 dads began howling with laughter. She clearly didn't understand that you needed a good poker face for this game. Humouring her he turned "so where's your tail then"

"duh I only get it if I get my legs wet with sea water" bird stated as if it was obvious

"so hows that working out for you on a Navy SHIP on the middle of the ocean" 2-dads called

"well I umm well its umm" bird stammered trying to think of a come back but was failing "oh you got me its a lie"

"why did you go with something that was clearly a lie bird" bomber asked

"well I was hoping 2-dads would be too drunk and actually believe me" she giggled

"well you know the forfeit birdy" he held out the shot glass

" 2-dads!" Kate warned "you know she cant drink in fact she is not suppose to be here"

"Relax X she will, be fine you need to loosen up" 2 dads winked at Kate downing the shot for himself.

Several rounds of the game later and everyone was slightly worse for wear. The affects of Charges Guava mojitos were taking hold especially with the secret ingredient charge had used. The lies were getting even more ridiculous with each round

Spinning the bottle to decide who's turn it would be next it landed on charge.

"I have concrete scientific proof that the world is flat" he called sipping his pint

"whats the proof then charge?" bomber asked

"well we see it almost every day on the ship" he smiled everyone looked puzzled trying to think what it was "the huge chart on the bridge. Not to mention the maps in the office"

"Charge I may be out of it" swain called "but even I know that's a lie. You in the navy how did you get to be chief petty officer with that thinking"

"damn" charge grinned downing the shot that was lined up for him. Spinning the bottle it landed on swain. "looks like your next mate" charge grinned

"I spent one summer hunting bigfoot in New York" he came out with out pausing

"the state or City?" Kate asked going along with the game.

"well Ma'am technically it was both. Started with some murder in the city then moved out towards the Hamptons"

"how do you catch a bigfoot?" bomber asked

"well its quite simple really. You dig a 20 foot deep hole in the ground cover it with leaves and stuff then make Wookie noises and that attracts them." Swain smiled starting to loose it.

"swain mate when was this?" dutchy called from the other end of the table

"summer after I left school just before I joined up"

"Did you catch him swain?" bird asked wide eyed believing the story.

"nah not that time unfortunately. I almost did but the NYPD got in the way" swain grinned

"okay coming clean time Swaino. Truth? Or lie?" dutchy called "We all think its bollocks well apart from bird who believes you. And she's sober"

"course its a lie. Bigfoot isn't even real" swain grinned

"how do you know" charge called

"who's next" 2 dads span the bottle round. It landed on bomber. "so bomber whats the story"

"when I was in high school I was in a girl band and we toured round the south"

"well that's a lie. I have heard you singing in the shower"

"2-dads" bomber cried how the hell had heard her singing in the shower and why did he have to ruin her go so soon.

Kate sat back. Mike still hadn't come over and was stuck in a conference call with knocker. She had hoped that they could talk about their future and when he may be posting back off Hammersley but no. Reaching for the jug of mojito she refilled her glass for the 5th or was it the 6rh time, she had lost count. The sounds in the bar were heightened and she heard the spin of the bottle and the cheer when it landed on 2 dads.

"right time to reveal my deep dark secret I was the white rhino power ranger"

"right and you gave up because" dutchy asked

"oh your lying 2-dads your the laziest sailor on Hammersley. You a power ranger. Dream on" bomber called

"how else do you think I mastered my awesome kung-fu skills"

"all those who think its a lie" bomber called. Everyone raised their hands

"drats how did you guess" 2-dads sulked taking the shot that was pushed in front of him. "anyway last but not least your turn now X" he grinned no one saw him water the plants with the shot like he had done with every other shot.

"crap" Kate muttered thinking she must lie. The mojitos had gone straight to her head.

"when I did my navigation training at Watsons bay I had a passionate love affair with..." she stood up before crashing to the floor in a drunken slumber

**so some of these I have made up. but Kates first one are musicals that Lisa Mccune stared in. Swains is based on a episode of Castle that Matt holmes was in the year after SP finished and 2-dads was in the power-rangers jungle fury the year before he was in sea patrol. bombers was based on Kirsty lee allan was a backing dancer for a girl band. hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. **

**Ps hope you aussies are in the south are enjoying the snow. made me smile when I read it on the news. **


	3. Chapter 3

Mike walked in to the hotel bar. He had finally managed to get off the phone with Maxine. She had kept him talking about him convincing Ryan to join the navy. The whole conversation had been over 3 hours, only 30 minuets of which had been talking about Hammersley's mission and returning the following day.

Spotting the crew he made his way over to the group. They were all laughing and joking around.

Kate stood up wobbling slightly. The affects of the guava mojitos on a empty stomach." When j did my navigation training at Watsons Bay I had a passionate love affair with my lecturer liut ..."

"X!?" mike called as he got close, she span around to look at him getting her foot caught in the leg of the table sending her crashing to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"KATE!" he dashed over not even realising her had called her by name. Crouching down he helped her to sit up

"have you come to join the party sir" she giggled

"no X. Party's over, lets get you back to the ship." He lifted her up fighting against her protests she lifted her over his shoulder. "you too bird" he looked at the young girl who shouldn't have been there. The others could have the last 2 hours of the Cinderella leave.

It was a short walk back to the ship and Kate protested all of the way back. Once over the gangway he gently put her back on her feet. She staggered slightly gaining her balance." What did you have to do that for I was having fun"

"how much have you had to drink Kate?"

"not much" she called covering her mouth and making a dash inside to her cabin

Mike followed her down making a detour via the galley and filled the largest glass with water and picked up a couple of aspirin from the ward room. Knocking on the cabin door he softly opened it. "Kate" he called

She was slumped on the floor head resting on her rack. Placing the glass and tablets on the desk. Lifting her in to the bed he pulled the blanket up and under her chin. He brushed her hair out of her face. Pulling a piece of paper out of one of the draws he left a note. By the water.

'drink , light duties tomorrow M x'

Kate awoke the next morning with a pounding head. It felt like the band was marching round banging on the drums. Rubbing her eyes she Looked at her watch she realised she needed to get up now otherwise she would be late for duty. Sliding out of her rack she made her way in to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and had dark circles underneath. Splashing cold water on her face and scraped her hair back in to a simple pony tail.

Walking in to the ward room she pulled out 2 soluble paracetamols dropping them in a glass of water she swirled it around. Sipping It slowly resisting the urge to gag and not swallow it. Why had she allowed her self to be taken in by 2-dads and his drinking games

Walking on to the bridge she was surprised to see how fresh everyone was especially 2-dads and bomber who seemed to have drunk more than her. Even charge and swain looked like last night hadn't even happened.

"X" mike smiled as she stepped up to the console

"Sir" she smiled weakly

"can I have a word" he smiled sliding out of the captains chair. "dutchy make ready to sail ETD 11:00"

"aye sir" dutchy moved up talking to bird

Mike steered Kate down the stairs and in to his cabin. "hows the head" he smiled shutting the door.

"feels like a marching band has set up camp" she spoke softly

Mike laughed

"I am serious" she hit him on the arm. "when did I get so old, I seem to remember at ADFA I could drink through guts watch and still be fresh for forenoon"

"well I just wanted to know why Bird was out with you. You know she should really go on the lash she is underage"

"I know. She did only have Orange juice though"

"and how much do you remember of last night"

"not much, only that I never want to drink again" she smiled

"I have some thing else to tell you"

"that sounds ominous"

"CO to the Bridge CO to the bridge" swains voice came over the tannoy

"we can talk later" Mike smiled "remember light duties"

"Sir" she smiled "ETA to home port?" she asked

"first light tomorrow" he smiled as he left.

Kate made her way to the galley. She needed a coffee, a navigator brew she needed the caffeine. Pouring a supersized cup

"morning X" 2-dads grinned walking past

"2-dads"kate smiled. He wasnt normally like this

"nice Day isn't it"

"yeah" now she was worried he had clearly done something and gotten in to trouble and was trying to hide the face.

"can I ask you something?"

"I fear your going to anyway" she muttered

"you know last night?"

"last night" she massaged her temples

"were you telling the truth or lying when you told us about the affair at Watsons bay with your lecture, only the boss arrived and you kind of passed out before telling us" he grinned

"Shit" she muttered she felt her blood run cold. Just how much had she drank last night and what the hell had she told the entire ships company. How was she going to bluff her way out of this. If Maxine found out then she would be for the high jump and would be lucky to command a bath tub

**hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate felt sick to the stomach. It was the one thing she had managed to hide about her past but in one stupid drunken moment she had revealed all to the crew part of her past she would rather them not know. She was also worried. was 2-dads double bluffing her and had she actually told the whole crew that her instructor at Watsons bay was their CO, Commander Flynn. Had she really revealed all or not.

Hiding in her cabin she pulled out her phone. There was only one person who she could talk to but it was tricky. Pulling out her phone she sent a text to her friend and former cabin mate

'SOS'

With in minuets her mobile rang

"Kate?" Nikki's voice came down the phone "were are you, whats happened are you okay" the questions came one after another

"well we're tasked with flood clear up in New Caledonia, steaming home today." Kate said

"so whats the SOS about" Nikki asked unsure as to why her friend had sent her the emergency signal

"ummm" Kate hesitated " drinking game , 2-dads, Watsons bay"

"Shit Kate how pissed were you"

" please don't make me feel any worse than I already do."

"some body has to how old are you. Surely you should know better than to get involved with 2-dads and his drinking games."

Kate laughed when did there roles get reversed. usually it was Kate that was lecturing Nikki and with the 10 year age gap it felt weird being lectured by your kid sister

"yes mom" she joked

"when do you get in to port? I have a few days leave. Will try and get over to Cairns" Nav asked

"some time tomorrow if all is well"

"special sea duitymen and cable party close up, assume damage control state three condition voyage" mikes voice echoed over the ship

"I better go. Will call when we get in to port" Kate put the phone down and made her way up to the bridge. Trying to avoid the gaze of 2-dads who was grinning like a Cheshire cat at something.

"something funny Leader" she called standing right behind him

"no Ma'am" he tried to straighten his face.

"then wipe that grin of your face and focus on your task in hand"

"Ma'am"

Kate spent the whole day trying to avoid mike and 2-dads. Slowly the blur of events from last night slowly started to become more clear. Him walking in as she spilt her guts. Had he heard or had she mentioned his name. this was unbearable. To her knowledge 2-dads hadn't said anything to him but maybe he was biding his time waiting till they all thought he had forgot then he would strike with lethal action

It was dog watch and she couldn't avoid Mike anymore. Sitting in the officers mess, she stood to leave as he walked in.

"X don't leave on my account" he smiled

Why did he have to do that. Smile at her. It just made her feel more guilty if she had said who the Watsons Bay saga was about then he would also be for the high jump. "oh I have to get on watch. I am late already" she made her way to the door

"Kate, I need to tell you something."

" yes" she turned closing the door again

"Last night you, umm, well you told the entire crew about Watsons bay"

"what! you knew." She hissed "you could have told me this morning, instead I have 2-dads giving me the third degree asking me all sorts of questions" annoyed that he knew and didn't tell her

"I did try this morning but things happened, but you will be pleased to know that you fell before you mentioned any names"

"oh I bet you're pleased at that, your career is safe" she snapped pulling the door open

"I didn't mean It like that" he called but she had already walked out the door slamming behind her.

Kate sat in the CO's chair on the bridge. It was First watch and a fairly straight forward line home. She was grateful that it was dark on the bridge, at least duchy wouldn't see the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She was angry and upset how could he be that way.

When the ship docked back in cairns the following morning Kate was first off dashing for her car. She just wanted to hide for the 2 weeks leave they had and forget that the last few days had ever happened.

"X" 2-dads called running towards her with bomber and bird following behind "so are you going to tell us who this mystery person at Watsons bay was then" he grinned hoping she would finally crack

Taking a deep breath she turned to face him. "2-Dads, I was lying there was no one at HMAS Watson I was there to work and improve my knowledge in navigation, besides have you forgotten the non fratiznation regulations. Do you really think that I would break those" she crossed her fingers behind her back hoping her poker face was good when she was sober.

"well..."

"think carefully before you answer leader" she stared at him. Enjoy your shore leave girls" she smiled at bomber and bird who were standing behind him

"thanks X" they both smiled

Once home Kate felt better she didn't have to see any of the crew for 2 weeks texting nikki to let her know she was back in port and at home. She needed her friend to tell her everything. She had to talk her heart hurt too much to let this lie

**so just to let you know Nikki does know little about Watsons bay but doesn't know that it is mike (yet) hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

Locking her self in Kate hoped that she had said enough to convince 2 dads that she was lying about Watsons bay. He couldn't access her service record so she would be safe on that side but he may not let sleeping dogs lie and keep on and on. She could lie for a while she focus that came easy, she had been lying to her self for the last 3 years since joining Hammersley but she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up.

She was brought back to realaity by a knock at the door. Looking through the spy was nikki. Opening the door wide she ushered her friend.

"hi" Kate smiled

" Kate" Nav smiled " I have brought supplies " she lifted up a bag with 2 large containers of Ben and Jerrys ice cream and 2 bottles of wine.

"I am never drinking again" Kate took the bag walking in to the kitchen and grabbed two spoons for the ice cream.

"now where have I heard that before" Nav put her finger on her chin pulling a thinking face before creasing in laughter. Opening her tub of coffee coffee buzzbuzzzbuzz.

"hey this time I mean it. I still have a marching band in my head and its been 2 days" Kate smiled

"well its your own fault. If you will get off your face. And how the hell did you end up revelling about Watsons Bay"

"truth or lie" Kate flopped on the sofa digging in to the tub of chocolate therapy. Swooning as the rich chocolatey ice cream ran down her throat. It lived up to its name chocolate was the best therapy known to womankind.

"so you thought that you would tell the truth and revel a dark secret" Nav looked at her disapprovingly

"well I wasnt thinking I was under pressure and I did kind of have about 6 guava mojitos and several tequila shots " Kate huffed hiding behind her tub of ice cream hating that Nav was right

"reason 1, why you don't go on the lash with 2-dads. The drinking games and I bet the swine cheated and that's how he remembered. How much did you reveal?"

"only that I was in love with my instructor..."

"that's good isn't it." Nav smiled reassuringly "if brass find out they cant say anything. We all have crushed"

"And that I slept with him"

"ah not so good" Nav half smiled "she did know most of the story just not the who.

"thankfully I didn't say who it was" Kate smiled taking a deep breath worst thing was that he was there " Kates eyes filled with tears

"what. Spill. Now" Nav jumped on the sofa next to her like they were at a girly sleepover

"he was there. He walked in just as I began I actually passed out in his lap." she closed her eyes. This was like opening Pandora's box once let out there would be no going back. She walked in to the kitchen and opened the bottle of wine that Nav had brought

"thought you weren't going to drink again" Nav grinned

"yeah well I need this" she took a deep sip.

"so who was he" Nav's eyes wide with anticipation. "you cant give me half a story

"it was Mike" she closed her eyes but instantly felt better like a huge weight had been lifted.

"Mike?" Nav was confused then the penny dropped "Mike as in..."her eyes widened

Kate just nodded

"Kate McGregor you dark horse." A smile spread across her face "No wonder you were so frosty when you first arrived on Hammersley" she grinned

"hey he broke my heart. Just left with no explanation . I think I had every right to be pissed, especially when the fates then shove me on a tin tub to work with him with hardly any space"

"and no wonder you were such a cow when you did my navigation course" Nav giggled

"was really that bad on both occasions" Kate grimaced

"well... yeah at Watsons Bay you took no prisoners. I think you actually made three mid-shipmen cry and when you first arrived on Hammersley you shut us all out only focused on the next step on your career ladder. "

"oh god" she covered her face she was a bit icy to begin with she hated that version of Kate she once was.

"you weren't that bad on Hammersley and 9 times out of 10 the juniors did deserve it. Remember spider"

"which time" Kate laughed

"true" Nav smiled sipping her drink

The spent the next few hours talking about everything that had happened in the last few months since Nav had left Hammersley. It felt good to catch up with her old friend. After the revelations Kate suddenly felt better

"so what did you tell 2-dads then."

"that I was lying and that I was at HMAS Watson to work and learn and that i wouldn't break the fratiznation rules"

"and he brought that"

"I hope so. He seemed to. I just hope he doesn't start some stupid rumour again" Kate sighed topping up her glass

"well you will certainly know a good punishment if he does. Come to think about it I don't know why I didn't spot you and mike before. The way he reacted when 2-dads said you and Pete were playing tonsil tennis.."

Kate turned her head not wanting to make eye contact. Truth was she was still lying even were interrupted by a knock at the door. Plodding over slightly tipsy from the 2 bottles of wine she looked through the spy hole. Pulling the door open she smiled

"Mike"

Nikki stood up from the sofa. Some how she couldn't look at her old CO in the same light anymore not now knowing what she did.

"Sir" she smiled picking up her bag

"Nikki, is good to see you. How is Darwin?"

"its good Sir not as eventful as Cairns but still fun"

"no need to be so formal no of us are on ship and its not like I am your CO any more"

Nikki turned to Kate "I best be off I have to be back by tomorrow afternoon and I want to see josh's parents before I go." She hugged Kate "stop lying to him and your self" she whispered in her friends ear. "I'll call you before I go" she smiled "Mike" she walked out of the door.

Kate watched as Nikki pulled the door shut behind her wishing she had stayed. She was still annoyed at his reaction the previous night on the ship.

"umm do you want a drink?" she asked picking up both glasses and the 2 empty bottles off the table in the living room

"yeah coffee would be nice" he smiled following her in to the kitchen. "Kate I wanted to..."

"yeah me too. Sorry for storming off like that. I know what you meant. " Kate handed him a mug "I was just angry and embarrassed that I got like that. And annoyed that you bailed and I had to sit with the rest of the crew. The mojitos seemed like a good idea at the time"

" have you spoken to 2-dads?" mike asked

"yes told him I was lying, I think he believed me. If not I shall have him cleaning out the heads for a month with a toothbrush." She grinned over the brim of her own mug

"ouch" mike grinned

"what he deserves it. He never took his shots, he remembered way too much" Kate protested laughing.

"if you say so."

"I've been lying to my self and to you" Kate called out of the blue changing the conversation

"what do you mean"

"I still love you. I have since I stepped on to Hammersley. I tried to hide it but u cant anymore"

several days later Kate walked in to the usual bar where the crew hung out when on leave or back in port. walking over to the rest of the crew she smiled as she saw Mike. he stood up allowing her to slide in the booth.

"Drink X" he smiled

"thanks Sir. OJ please"

mike returned several minuets later with a round for everyone and Kates drink.

"shall we play truth or lie again" 2 dads grinned

"NO!" mike and Kate called in unison

**so this is the last chapter as I have sort of lost this one a little. I may go back and do a sequel. ****the names of the ice creams are real ben and Jerrys flavours available in Australia and I wish we had in the UK. ****any way let me know what you think. **


End file.
